


Richjake ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

by LiteralCancerTM



Series: Richjake one-shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dare, Fluff, Gay, Hot, M/M, Moaning, chihuahua, in a check-out line, its a one-shot, married, oh my god those two tags should not be together in a one-shot, oh yeah, puppy, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: It's exactly 3 am and I had no selfcontrol





	Richjake ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

As a married couple in their early 20’s, Rich and Jake were out shopping. They were getting groceries…, toys and stuff for… extracurricular activities, if you know what I mean.

They were getting stuff for skiing and toys for their new dog, you sick, perverted human. Jeez, people these days. It's 2018, you'd think we’d be over sex jokes already.

As I was narrating, the two men were standing behind a pregnant woman in line at the check-out. The blonde turned to his husband, a cheeky smile tugging his lips. Jake stared at Rich cautiously, knowing he was definitely up to no good.

“Hey, uh, babe, I have a dare for you,” Rich gently intoned in a voice he only used when he was about to propose something terrible.

“And what's- And what’s that?” Jake gulped, suddenly terrified. The couple had made a truce that whenever the other dared one to do something, it was a requirement to do it.

Rich’s smile quickly slipped to a fox-like, shit-eating grin. “Every time this cashier scans one of our items, you gotta moan. Louder every item.”

Jake’s stomach dropped to the floor as he paled. He made a pathetic whimper, just audible to his partner. “Baby, do I have to?” he whined, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Rich just solemnly nodded. “But I don't wanna!”

Rich shook his head, dusty blonde hair waving back and forth with the movement, a thing Jake found adorable. “You know the rules, you do the dare or no kisses for a week,” he reiterated for like the thousandth time in their marriage so far. Which had been like two months.

Jake sighed, along with the realization there was no getting out this. “Fine,” he complied in a shaky voice. God, he was in for a ride.

Soon enough, the lady moved on and the duo greeted the cashier. The cashier did his routine chit chat with them then began to scan the items. First item, Jake’s heart pounded as he quietly let a moan slip. Since he had been with Rich so long, he knew what a moan sounded like. ~~Also because he watches porn.~~

Thankfully, Rich was the only one who heard the first three. Jake will swear for the rest of his life that his heart ran a whole fucking marathon that day. And they still had sixty-nine items to go 

He fake-moaned a little bit louder, face completely red. He had also noticed that Rich was taking a video. As his volume increased, Rich found it hard to suppress his giggles. Unlucky for Jake, Rich’s giggle really got him going. 

Jake didn't know why, but because of the other man’s laugh, he moaned for real. Now, Rich definitely knew the difference between a fake moan and a real one with Jake, as they had know each other since grade six. And, uh, as the story-teller, I can safely tell you that Rich knew how real that one was.

The cashier glanced up from his work, concerned(?)look plastered on his face. “Are you alright, sir?” he slowly questioned.

Rich was quick to interject. “Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be?” Que the nervous, agreeable chuckle from the taller male.

As he increasingly got louder, Jake was aware of everyone within earshot staring at him. Jake wasn't really the type for attention, despite his previous high school status of most popular guy. Rich was pretty much dead from laughter, as it grew hard for him to breathe in between laughs.

Finally, they were able to move on and go home to Jake’s glad relief. The ride home was mostly Rich cracking up and telling Jake how that was going on all his social media sites and Jake in dead silence, gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white.

When Rich and Jake got home, Rich was left to bring everything in as a punishment for being so cruel. Inside, Jake was greeted with his new Chihuahua puppy running up to him. He greeted the canine then let it outside to go pee. There was a doggy door, but it only went one way so the animal could only come in through it.

Jake ignored Rich for like a solid minute before he finally had to talk to his bae because he's a weak bastard. He plopped down on the couch, arm around Richard. “You're fucking evil man,” he muttered.

“But you wuv me,” Rich purred, snuggling up against him. “Where's the dog?”

“Outside.”

“‘Kay.” Pause. “But you gotta admit that was the funniest thing ever!” he sniggered. 

Jake snorted and allowed a smile to grace his complexion. “Yeah, that was a little humorous.”

The couple enjoyed a nice moment of silence in each other's company. “So, um, what was the whole deal with- deal with that one moan?” he wondered, eyes twinkling, making Jake just wanna kiss him.

The male blushed profusely. “That- that was your fault for being so goddamn hot,” he stammered, hoping Rich would leave it at that. He did.

Rich said nothing and instead cuddled his nose into the crook of Jake's neck. Jake, in turn, kissed Rich on the top of the head then rest his cheek there.

Soon, they heard the pitter patter of paws scraping the floor. Their Chihuahua sonic-ed into view, let out a happy bork, struggled to get on the couch, and finally jumped on their laps.

There was nothing else Rich or Jake could ask for in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! It helps keep my motivation for writing. (^ᴗ^)ノ


End file.
